For the love of suprise!
by Sweet Sweet Summer
Summary: Katarina always had a plan,but when spencer king comes into her life everything changes.With his witty remarks and mysterious life rina struggels to forget about him.But spencer plans on have rina-forver.Can rina out smart spencer or fall into his embrace
1. AntiSocial with black boots

"Mom I'm going to the library with kali I might stay the night! Love you bye!" I yell rushing down the stairs, and out the door.

Kali drives a beat up bug. It had a lot of potential it was where I had my first beer, and the last. Waking up to a hangover on a Friday morning is not how I like to go to school.

"You ready to study?" I ask buckling my seat belt looking at kali I see her dressed up in a flashy silver dress.

"Uh you're not going to the library dressed like that?" I ask touching her styled hair.

"Silly rina-bug were not going to the library were going to have fun!" kali said putting up her lipstick. Starting the car she sped away from my house.

"What do you mean were not going to the library? I have to study if I'm going to pass my SAT's!"I yell exasperated.

"Oh come on bug. It's just for tonight you've had your face stuffed in a book this whole week. Come on carpe diem!" Kali said messing with the radio.

"I wish you would have at least warned me! I'm wearing a t-shirt and blue jeans not really dress up clothes!" I complain putting my feet on the dash board.

"Don't worry I've got it all covered I brought you some clothes there in the back seat." Kali said with a squeal.

"Now I'm going to look like a whore." I mumble climbing into her backseat.

"Oh shut up bug!" kali said with a laugh. I held up the articles of clothing a skin tight blood red shirt, dark blue skinny jeans and black knee high boots.

"Are you serious?" I scoff dangling the shirt in my hand.

"Yes I'm totally serious. Hurry, and put it on! I still have to do your hair and makeup! Kali said turning around to look at me.

"What are you doing? Eyes on the road you dork!" I yell with a laugh.

"Don't be so uptight rina-bug. I can drive with me eyes closed." Kali said turning the radio up.

I can't believe I'm actually doing this. It's a school night, I have to study, and the last time I went out with kali I woke up with sharpie all over my face.

"Where are we going?" I yell over the music while tugging on the skinny jeans.

"Were going to the Hill of course!"Kali said while rumbling on about guys, and how awesome the hill parties were I climbed back into the front seat. The hill was where all the major drama happened. It wasn't really a hill just a clearing in the woods by a lake.

"What are we going there for?" I ask rolling down the window, and sticking my feet out.

"Did you really just ask me why were going to the hill?" Kali asked glancing at me with a 'are you crazy look'.

"Were going there because number one Danny invited me, and number two so you can get out of your little anit-social bubble!" kali said making a sharp turn.

"Okay number one drive like a sane person, and two I'm so not anti social!" I say with a snort.

"Yeah sure you're not, promise me you will try to have fun. Please for me?" kali said with a puppy dog face.

"You do know you look stupid with that face right? I said with a smile I could see the lights of the hill, and hear the pounding music.

"And yes I promise I will try to have fun. I say with a dreadful sigh.


	2. danger and a bad boy

5 quick minutes later and a lot of fussing kali was through with my hair and make-up.

"if I get mistaken for a whore, I will kill you." I said stepping out of her car.

"don't over react bug you look smexy." Kali said hooking her arm through mine.

"What the hell does smexy even mean?" I asked walking toward the blazing bon fire.

"I don't really know!" kali said with a carefree smile.

"It means extremely sexy!" Danny said separating kali and I he put his arms around are shoulders from behind.

"Hey Anders!" I say elbowing him in the gut.

"What are you doing here Nixon? I thought you would be studying not hanging out with jock straps!" Danny said removing his arm.

"Don't act so shocked Anders I have a life!" I say with a smile. I've know Danny Anders sense 3rd grade. We were always competitive in simple ways. Who could climb the tree fastest, which of us could finish a math quiz first. I always won the quizzes but sadly he won climbing tress.

"Why do you guys always call each other by your last name?" Kali said with confusion in her voice.

"I don't really know just sort of happened." I said with a smile.

"Well I'm going to go off and suffer in silence you to have fun!" I say bumping my hip into Danny's and kissing kali on the cheek.

"Okay Rina-bug. I Might catch a ride with Danny so if you want just drive my car get it from you tomorrow." Kali says already distracted by her favorite song coming on.

"Come on Danny lets dance!" kali said with a squeal running off toward the make dance floor.

"Don't have too much fun Nixon!" Danny yelled over his shoulder wrapping his waist around kali's.

I looked around teens drinking beer, making out; dancing like it's the last song in the world- this was not my style. I took off with a long sigh. Going to the Hill is not going to help me pass the SAT's. The lakes water calmly rested by my boots, I walked for a while till the sound of immature teens was almost silent.

I sat down on a big boulder with patches of moss. The woods behind me rustled like someone was walking in it. I felt my body tense am I going to be raped? What am I thinking just because I hear something doesn't mean I'm going to be raped. I felt my body slowly relax.

"You know it's not safe for pretty girls like you to be out alone." A smooth voice told me. I jumped up spinning around I could see the silhouette of a guy just on the edge of the woods.

"Who are you?" I asked backing away slowly. This is just great I show up to the hill and I'm fixing to be raped.

"You can call me Spencer." Spencer said stepping out of the woods. He was beautiful tousled brown hair almost black in the night. He was tall compared to my 5'6' I pegged him at 6'1' maybe taller. High cheek bones sharp eyebrows, and a dimple that looked like it never went away.

"What's your name?" Spencer asked coming toward me slowly like a predator stalking his prey.

"My name is Katrina uh… I mean Rina no wait it's Rina-bug." I say stuttering like an idiot. Now I must sound stupid.

"How bout I just call you Katarina. You know you can relax I'm not going to hurt you." He said with a smirk. He was messing with me. Acting like he was going to do something knowing I'm on high alert.

"Relax? That's a little hard don't you think I mean a hot guy showing up out of nowhere looking like a bad boy. It's kind of hard to relax." I say with sarcasm thick in my voice.

"Did you just call me a hot bad boy?" Spencer asked with a laugh. I felt my face flush quickly turning away I looked out across the lake.

"You should never turn your back on someone you just met." Spencer said I could fill his breath on the back of my neck. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise. Something about Spencer screamed dangerous.

"You know what Spencer?" I asked turning to find my face an inch away from his chest. Stepping back I lost my balance I could feel myself falling into the lake. Spencer hands grabbed me by the waist hulling me back up.

"What?" he asked with a smirk still holding on to my waist.

"I have to go!" I said pulling away from him I fast walked back to the party. About half way through I turned to look behind me. Spencer was nowhere in sight.


End file.
